cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transvaal
= Nation Information = Transvaal is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 410 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Transvaal work diligently to produce Water and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Transvaal will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Transvaal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Transvaal does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Transvaal detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Transvaal will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Territory = map as of March 13, 2008 Republican territory in grey; African National Reserves in red; Occupied Economic Zone in blue; Rhodesian Protectorate in green The Transvaal Republic lays direct claim over all territory which made up the former Transvaal province of South Africa as well as the enclave of Walvis Bay in Namibia. However, due to military expansion from the Third Great War, Swaziland and parts of Botswana (around Gaborone) came under Transvaal direct control; these two territories are currently governed as the Tswana and Swazi African National Reserves. On April 30, 2007 Transvaal gained direct access to the Indian Ocean when Maputo in Mozambique was occupied. The following day, the Sotho African National Reserve was established from occupied Lesotho territory. All occupied Mozambique territory was incorporated into the Occupied Economic Zone on May 11, 2007. The city of Bloemfontien was liberated on May 14, 2007 during the Southern Front campaign. On the following day, Messina in the north was occupied as the Northern Front campaign commenced. Transvaal military units entered Zimbabwe territory and announced plans to create its new Rhodesia Protectorate for governance as soon as more territory was liberated. On May 29, 2007 all South African territory claimed by Transvaal came under its direct control and the Rhodesian Protectorate was established. On October 1, 2007 Transvaal's territorial control drastically increased by 140 miles from land liberated from LSF guerilla control to achieve its largest extent to date - most notably making the Rhodesian Protectorate a more viable territory. Prior to liberation from LSF control, effective Transvaal influence in Zimbabwe-Rhodesia had previously been confined to the immediate area around Bietbridge and environs. On October 6, 2007, as Transvaal control began to fall over Namibia, that territory was annexed and placed under direct Republic control. The South West African Protectorate was established on November 5, 2007. A major territorial acquisition on November 29, 2007 resulted in government control in Rhodesian reaching the Livingstone Falls on the Zambezi River and the outskirts of Harare-Salisbury in Rhodesia. Beira in Mozambique incorporated into the Occupied Economic Zone. The cities of Port Elizabeth and Windhoek were annexed into the Republic on December 21, 2007. On December 27, all of Botswana came under Transvaal control. The city of Lusaka came under government control on January 4, 2008 along with all of Rhodesia. A direct land route connected Transvaal with the Walvis Bay enclave. Two days later, Kaapstad (Cape Town) peacefully was annexed into Transvaal. The following day on January 7, 2008, All South African territory came under Transvaal government control after Simonstown was annexed into the Republic. The city of Blantyre in Nyasaland (Malawi) was occupied the same day as part of the Rhodesian Protectorate. Transvaal recognised the independence of Cherokee Namibia on March 3, 2008 from the South West Africa Protectorate. = National Symbols = original flag (December 26, 2006 until May 11, 2007) Transvaal flag since May 12, 2007 Transvaal coat-of-arms, adopted May 19, 2007 = Government = EXECUTIVE State President of the Transvaal Republic: Botha Prime Minister: Jakob Martin Hertzog Deputy Prime Minister & Minister of Interior & State Security: Willem Coetzee TAF Commander-in-Chief: Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen TAF Air Force Commander: Flight Commander Leonard Wise Minister of Foreign Affairs: Pieter Stellenbosch Minister of Labour & Industry: Herrman Steyn Minister of Finance, Trade & Education: Marthinus Hofmeyr Minister of African Affairs: Govan Lethu Mauntang Minister of Sport & Athletics: Bartnel Botha Minister of Religious Affiars: Archbishop Cornelius Hoof Governor of Rhodesian Protectorate: Riaan van der Byl Governor of South West African Protectorate: Annetjie van Matteus AMBASSADORS Ambassador to Kashlinkov: Gerhard Schalkwyk Ambassador to Australia2: Gerhard Schalkwyk Ambassador to J Andres: Johan Colbus Ambassador to Uberstein Empire: Johan Colbus Consul-General to Slavorussia: Jacob Eybers Ambassador to Vashnoria: Jacob Eybers *Ambassador to The Kingdom Of March (Margrave): Laurens Bosman Ambassador to Omnitretus: Laurens Bosman *Ambassador to Kingdom of Persia: Laurens Bosman Ambassador to Procinctia: Jan Smit Jonkers Ambassador to Jackosia: Jan Smit Jonkers *Ambassador to Imperial Union of Northumbria: Jan Burgers Consul-General to Dun Carrig: Jan Burgers *Ambassador to Republic of Umar: Andries Joubert Ambassador to Tahoe Republic (Mudd): Andries Joubert Ambassador to United Kingdom of Shilla: Sarel Scheepers Ambassador to Yugoslavia: Sarel Scheepers Consul-General to Soviet Britian: Hilda Retief Ambassasor to the Kingdom of Belgium: Jan du Plessis Ambassador to Neo Japan: Josua Bezuidenhout Ambassador to Cherokee Namibia: Drikus Wilmot Ambassador to Ghost in a Shell: Jannie Crouse Ambassador to Soviet Sindorin: Judith Matambanadzo Ambassador to PDSAR: Judith Matambanadzo Ambassador to Rebel Army (Lavo_2): Saul Kalmer Ambassador to Nuevo Reino De Leon: Saul Kalmar STATE PRESIDENTS OF TRANSVAAL Botha (December 26, 2007 to February 19, 2007) Jake Felan (February 19 to March 12, 2007) Protector-General of Transvaal Botha (March 12, 2007 to present) PRIME MINISTERS OF TRANSVAAL Albrecht Sharpsville (February 8 to February 9, 2007) - killed in military coup Brigadier-General Paul Cruywagen (February 9, 2007 to March 12, 2007) - military junta resigned Riaan van der Byl (March 16 to May 27, 2007) - deposed Annetjie van Matteus (May 30 to July 6, 2007) - deposed in military coup Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen (July 6 to November 12, 2007); re-elected August 27, 2007; resigned November 12, 2007 Jakob Martin Hertzog (November 12, 2007 to present) - terms ends on May 1, 2008 = Demographics = Population statistics as of February 18, 2008 POPULATION BY RACE Transvaal Afrikaners: 2,751; Anglo-Transvalers: 2,250; Black Africans and other non-whites: 20,003 CIVILIAN BIRTHS BY ALLIANCE Transvaler citizens born under NoR rule: 4,000 (16.00%); Transvaler citizens born under NoV rule: 10,061 (40.24%); Transvaler citizens born under SoM rule: 3,114 (12.45%); Transvaler citizens born under IRON rule: 7,829 (31.31%) CIVILIAN BIRTHS BY TEAM COLOUR Transvaler citizens born under Maroon: 17,175 (68.69%); Transvaler citizens born under Orange: 7,829 (31.31%) = Religion in Transvaal = Supreme Head of Church of Transvaal: Archbishop of Pretoria Cornelius Hoof (Anglican) Bishop Markus van Bruggen of Johannesburg (Roman Catholic) = History & Important Dates = History of Transvaal Published by the Department of Education, Federal Republic of Transvaal, Pretoria, 2008 History of Transvaal (Volume I) - December 2006 to October 2007 History of Transvaal (Volume II) - November 2007 to present day 2006 TRANSVAAL INDEPENDENCE WAR December 26, 2006 – Staatspresident Botha declares unilateral independence as Transvaal Afrikaners Republiek. Nation accepted into the Nordreich Alliance. December 28 – Transvaal-Oil War starts with I like Oil (J Alliance); state government thrown into anarchy. December 29 - Foreign aid package received from Nordreich members: $5,000 from Wheedle of Totenstadt, $10,000 from Dobrogea, and 100 soldiers from Khortoza. December 30 – Zulu Rebellion started after some rather exceptional blunders by members of the government. A group of elite special forces were sent to quell the rebellion. Transvaal received $200,000 in foreign aid from Sgt_Molloy of Reich Zealand. All of Pretoria came under Transvaal control. 2007 January 2, 2007 – Anarchy ended as totalitarian state order restored. January 2 – Transvaal-Oil War ends. January 4 – renamed Transvaal Afrikaanse Republiek. GREAT WAR II January 13, 2007 – Second Great War breaks out and Transvaal declared war on Astaroth (ODS). Victory of Astaroth and the destruction of Lord Jolon. The government received 2 units of technology and $5,000 in foreign aid from Boer Staat. January 14 – declared war on The Hiakkalooda (ODS); peace treaty signed after The Hiakkalooda surrendered and agreed to peace terms. January 15 – military becomes cruise missile capable. January 19 – declared war on Souf Central Africa (LUE). January 26 – peace treaty signed with Souf Central Africa; Transvaal involvement in the Second Great War ends. REFERENDUM CRISIS January 23, 2007 – referendum on apartheid announced. January 27 – martial law declared January 29 – Zulu Rebellion suppressed January 31 - referendum on apartheid defeated; martial law briefly lifted February 1 – government collapse, Botha takes dictatorial power and declares martial law. Presidential election announced for February 9. February 4 - Botha claims victory in presidential election. Boer Staat sends intervention force into Transvaal. South Africa and Democratic Ninara mass their troops on Transvaal borders. February 6 - Botha traveled to Krugersburg, he capital of Boer Staat, to meet face-to-face with the High Chancellor Hendrik von Kruger in an attempt to negotiate an end to the regional crisis. February 7 - Transvaal signed under pressure the Kruger Pact with Boer Staat; renamed Transvaal Afrikaners Republiek and apartheid laws came into effect. Albrecht Sharpsville named Prime Minister MILITARY JUNTA & GOVERNMENT-IN-EXILE February 8-9,2007 – Military coup by Transvaal Defense Force; Albrecht Sharpsville killed. Brigadier-General Paul Cruywagen establishes TDF military junta. Botha flees to South Africa and went into hiding; Kruger Pact renounced and the in-game national flag changed. February 9 – Cruywagen announces peacekeepers from Klingen will establish a temporary protectorate between February 19 and March 7 to diffuse the crisis. Botha meets with Mandela of South Africa and establishes a government-in-exile in South Africa; nation renamed Transvaal Republiek. February 10 - declared war on Druid Nation; a minor conflict, the Druidic War was unrelated to the current domestic crisis. February 12 - war with Druid Nation ends. KLINGEN PROTECTORATE OF TRANSVAAL February 17, 2007 - Klingen peackeepers start arriving in Transvaal in preparation for the temporary sovereignty hand-over. February 18 - Sarie Marais adopted as the national anthem of Transvaal. February 19 - Klingense Protektoraat van Transvaal takes effect. Jake Felan of Klingen named Protector-General of Transvaal. March 12 - Klingen peacekeepers depart. SECOND MAROON WAR March 12, 2007 - Klingen Protectorate of Transvaal ends; Staatspresident Botha returnes from exile and an independent Transvaal Republiek is restored. Walvis Bay on the Namibian coast is acquired and annexed to Transvaal as a location for the new deep-water harbour. March 13 – Transvaal Krygsmagte (Transvaal Armed Forces) and Transvaal Lugmag (Airforce) established; 4 P-51 Mustang fighters purchased to equip the new airforce. Brigadier-General Paul Cruywagen appointed TAF Commander-in-Chief. Flight Commander Rik Jansens appointed airforce commander. March 16 - Staatspresident Botha appoints Riaan van der Byl to the post of Eertseminister (Prime Minister) of Transvaal. March 17 - Second Maroon War or Nordreich Anti-Communist War breaks out; declared war on Incom (LSF). Transvaal air force pruchases 3 AH-64 Apache helicopter bombers. Pretoria and Johannesburg come under cruise missile attack. TAF counter-attacks Incom in the St. Patrick's Day War massacre. March 19 - Transvaal attacked by LSF anti-aparthied forces lead by Procinctia (LSF). Two SWF nations Badekar (SWF) and Dessia (SWF) also launch Operation Lenin's Beard on Transvaal. The Transvaal armed forces sustained and inflicted heavy casualties in the bloodiest day of warfare in its military history. March 20 - Temporary ceasefire declared by involved alliances. March 21 - Peace treaties signed with Procinctia and Badekar. March 22 - Peace treaty signed with Dessia and Incom. Anti-Communist War ends. GREAT WAR III March 23, 2007 - Transvaal enters the Third Great War by declaring war on Dreamwhite Land (SWF), Lost City (NAAC), and Tudelia (SWF). March 24 - Askarion (SWF) declared war on Transvaal. March 25 - Xandoria (SWF) and Maoist Nepal (SWF) declared war on Transvaal. March 27-28 - Transvaal Krygsmagte launched Operasie Rooibuck (Operation Impala) as a counter-attack against the communist invasion. March 31 - War with Dreamwhite Land expires. Soon afterwards, the period known as the Great Darkness followed when CN went off-line for over two days. April 1 - Wars with Lost City, Tudelia, and Askarion all expired. April 2 - War with Maoist Nepal expired. April 3 - Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese (Department for Sport and Athletics) announced the post-war reconstruction project to host the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer. April 3 - War resumes when Transvaal re-declared war on Tudelia (SWF). Askarion (SWF) re-declared war on Transvaal but is soon pummelled when Transvaal musters three Nordreich allies to counter-attack. Transvaal then declared war on Morrisatania (SWF). April 4 - Transvaal declared war on Soviet Stanimir (SWF). April 10 - Morrisatania surrendered. Transvaal declared war on Stankinatia (NAAC). April 11 - Wars versus Askarion and Tudelia expired. Transvaal then declared war on Alcatraz (NAAC). Stankinatia soon left the NAAC and in the diplomatic confusion which followed, Gooseland (a neutral ally of Stankinatia) declared war on Transvaal in retaliation. The Short Goose War ensued for about an hour before peace was negotiated and Transvaal was paid $30,000 in reparations. April 13 - halo man (TPC) declared war on Transvaal. After conferring with leadership from The Phoenix Collective, it was determined that halo nation was an unauthorised rogue and Transvaal was paid $150,000 in reparations for damages done and the Halo War came to an abrupt end. April 15 - Transvaal sends $100,000 in financial aid to Gaelic Empire and Krionia in support of their anti-ANC war versus Nelson Mandela of South Africa; Transvaal breaks off all de facto diplomatic relations and recognition of the ANC regieme. Transvaal expands in public works improvments with the building of a stadium and bank. Botha Stadium in Pretoria is dedicated and Nasionale Bank van Transvaal established. Tswana and Swazi National Reserves created from excess non-Transvaal territory acquired during the Third Great War. April 18-19 - Last remaining hostilities from the Third Great War come to a conclusion as war with Alcatraz ends at midnight. All military troops are re-deployed and return home. April 20 - Botha declares victory in the anti-ANC campaign after he is notified that South Africa's last remaining infrastructure has been destroyed. April 22 - ANC regieme in South Africa destroyed as Nelson Mandela flees into exile to Western Sahara. FROM NORDREICH TO NORDEN VEREIN April 20, 2007 - Transvaal hosts the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer. April 21 - Tranvsaal built a foreign ministry building. April 24 - Glathen War breaks out between Nordreich and Glathen Union. Transvaal declares war on Akti Endiness (GU). April 27 - Transvaal declared war on boukies (NAAC). April 30 - Transvaal gained direct access to the Indian Ocean when Maputo in Mozambique was occupied. May 1 - Sotho African National Reserve etablished from occupied Lesotho territory. Staatspresident Botha re-affirmed Transvaal's full support for Kaiser Martens and the Loyalist Government of Nordreich. May 2 - In light of the announcement by Kaiser Martens regarding the disbanding of Nordreich, Transvaal declared a unlilateral ceasefire in its wars with Boukies and Akti Endiness and made offers of peace. Later that day, Botha formally resigned from Nordreich and enrolled with the loyalist group Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR) lead by Kaiser Martens. May 3 - Wars versus Boukies and Akti Endiness resumed after receiving no responses to peace overtures. May 5 - Transvaal declared war Pellelandia (TWD) in assistance to Republik von Volland. War with Boukies ends after expiry. May 6 - Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR) alliance is renamed Norden Verein (NoV) May 10 - War with Akti Endiness ends after expiry and accepts peace offer sent by Pellelandia. SOUTHERN FRONT CAMPAIGN May 11, 2007 - Second bank built; Transvaal Spaarbank (Savings Bank) established. Transvaal declared war on Salaam (The Legion) for peace term violations as the Southern Front campaign commences against anti-Initiative guerillas based in South Africa. Occupied Economic Zone established over occupied-Mozambique territory. May 12 - Transvaal declared war on 2 + 2 and talleyland for peace term violations. May 14 - The city of Bloemfontien is liberated from anti-Initiative guerillas. May 15 - Transvaal military forces reach the border with Zimbabwe. After facing no resistance, soldiers cross the frontier and start the liberation of Rhodesian territory. May 19 - War with Salaam ends after expiry of war. Government Census started to record daily population growth. May 20 - Southern Front campaign ends as wars with 2 + 2 and talleyland end after expiry. May 22 - Schönefeld Raid carried out in East Berlin. THE AFRICAN WARS May 24 - Congo War launched when Transvaal declared war on the Republic of Congo. May 25 - Transvaal declared war on Natal, starting the South African War. May 26 - First and Second Battles of Ladysmith. May 27 - Battle of Mooirivier. Government collapsed into anarchy when rioting breaks out in protest to recent military losses. Prime Minister Riaan van der Byl deposed. Transvaal signed peace treaty with the Republic of Congo. Republic of Dresden sent the Dresdense Vrywillingers to assist Transvaal. After the Battle of Mtubatuba, Dresden withdrew from the conflict. May 28 - Battle of Willowgrange. The Hideout Nation declared war on Transvaal and landed troops near Maputo. Batttles of Maputo and Beacon Hill effectively end Transvaal's military resistance. Flight Commander Rik Jansens shot down and killed during Battle of Maputo. Canadian terrorists from Tehdinaglo strike at Pretoria, which convinces the Transvaal government to sit down and start peace talks with Natal. May 29 - South African War ended when Botha signed the Colesno Accords peace treaty with Seydlitz of Natal. Additional peace treaties were signed an hour later with The Hideout Nation and Tehdinaglo. Transvaal's civilian casulties in the war numbered 1,210. May 30 - Government control restored. Annetjie van Matteus named Prime Minister. Paul Cruywagen promoted to Field Marshal. June 1 - Northern Front Campaign in Zimbabwe-Rhodesia commenced when Transvaal partcipated in Norden Verein's Fall Dunkirk and declared war on terrorists operating there from Duke U. and Delfinopolis. June 4 - Peace treaty signed with Delfinopolis when that nation agreed to pay off Transvaal $50,000 in exchange. June 5 - Transvaal attacked by FAN members Genesee and Unholy Nation in Operation Overlord. Government thrown into anarchy when rioting breaks out in Pretoria and Johannesburg. June 6 - Prime Minister Annetjie van Matteus appoints herself Minister of Foreign Affairs after the former minister is executed by her. Ceasefire declared and the FAN-Norden Verein War ends at 11:05PM when Transvaal signs the two peace treaties. June 7 - Anti-government mob seizes state communication facilities. Transvaal Krygmagte demobilised 838 soldiers. Former Second Maroon War enemy Procinctia granted an embassey in Pretoria as a sign of mutual reconcilliation between the two nations. June 9 - War with Duke U. expires. Government control restored. June 13 - Refugees flood into Transvaal as Boer Staat faces collapse from wars; Boerstater government figures Dr. Hasso von Hugel (Foreign Minister) and Dr. Wouter Hesse (Truth Minister) claim asylum in Transvaal and bring with them 50 units of technology salvaged from Boer Staat. June 23 - Transvaal launched Northern Summer Offensive I as part of Norden Verein operation Fall Drakkar; declared war on Grolith and Vyvixu terrorists based in Zimbabwe-Rhodesia. Transvaal Krygmagte troops advanced 24 miles on the first day of the war during the First Battle of Beitbridge. Flooding a problem in Transvaal due to the recent rains. June 24 - Tranvsaal complies with Norden Verein-ordered ceasefire. June 30 - Transvaal Krygmagte demobilised 1103 soldiers due to intense public pressure. Wars with Grolith and Vyvixu expired. July 2 - Transvaal sends $50,000 in financial aid to Reise in exchange for trade deal for aluminum and cattle. July 4 - Transvaal recieved $3,000,000 in financial aid from United EuropeanUnion of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition; results in massive investment and construction of infrastructure. July 5 -''' Northern Summer Offensive II''' commenced as part of Norden Verein operation Fall Holmgard when Transvaal declared war on Haligonia (ICP) to launch anti-communist strikes inside Zimbabwe-Rhodesia. July 6 - Transvaal built its first factory. Transvaal declared war on Chokan (ICP) and British Iberia (SECOM). Ground troops advanced 11 miles after the Second Battle of Beitbridge. Temporary ceasefire agreed with British Iberia. Chokan and Haligonia troops counter-attack in the First Battle of Messina and advance 68 miles into Transvaal territory. Transvaal casualties number 5800 soldiers killed and 119 tanks destroyed. Defeat at Messina sparked rioting which threw the government into anarchy. Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen launched military coup to seize power and arrest Prime Minister Annetjie van Matteus. Cruywagen is appointed the new Prime Minister by Botha. Northwest Territory gives 27 units of technology to Transvaal. July 7 - Transvaal Krygmagte forced to retreat 41 miles after losing the Second Battle of Messina. Transvaal casualties number 2379 soldiers killed and 211 tanks destroyed. ICP surrendered to Norden Verein. British Iberia and Transvaal sign peace treaty at 8:54AM. Chokan and Transvaal sign peace treaty at 2:48PM. July 9 - 1695 soldiers are demobilised due to population pressure on the government. Peace treaty signed with Haligonia at 11:16 AM to end the anti-communist war. July 10 - Government control restored as rioting comes to an end. July 15 - Annetjie van Matteus found guilty and sentenced to life in prison for murder charges arising from Order No.1. July 19 - Transvaal's crop output surged; the government destroyed the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. July 21 - Transvaal built its second factory. Trade agreement for cattle and lumber signed with The Sabathian Empire; received $2,000,000 in foreign aid as a result of the agreement. Third bank built in Transvaal when Boers-Handelsbank van Transvaal established. July 22 - Transvaal built its third factory. July 23 - Transvaal established diplomatic relations and exchanged ambassadors with the Imperial Union of Northumbria and the Republic of Umar. Peter Stellenbosch appointed Foreign Minister of Transvaal; his replacement as the ambassador to Slavorussia was Jacob Eybers. July 26 - Transvaal initiated the South African Foreign Aid Plan; sent $500,000 in foreign aid to Vereeniging. July 26 - Ghanaian Naval Crisis; Transvaal protested the the military and naval build-up of Ghana, as well as their declared support for Western Sahara and Nelson Mandela. July 27 - Transvaal and Ghana agree on a Ghanaian naval exclusion zone around Tranvsaal in exchange for non-interference in West Africa by Transvaal. July 31 - Transvaal built its first school and church. African Union intervenes in neighbouring Namibia; Transvaal allows military forces from Slavorussia and Northumbria to base troops near Gabarone in occupied-Botswana and at Walvis Bay. The archbishop of Pretoria, Cornelius Hoof, is named supreme head of the state-sanctioned Church of Transvaal. August 1 - Assassination attempt on Botha when The Nation of Zell, an ICP terrorist-rogue, declared war on Transvaal. Northern Summer Offensive III launched in Zimbabwe-Rhodesia. August 2 - Transvaal received $3,000,000 in foreign aid from Das Ewiges Reich; major infrastructure growth and fourth bank constructed when the Transvaler Staatsbelegginge Bank is established. August 4 - Transvaal received $3,000,000 in foreign aid from Amberconia ; major infrastructure growth and fifth bank constructed when the Afrika-Kredietsbank is established. Staatspresident Botha announced national elections for prime minister to be held on August 27. Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen (National Party), Riaan van der Byl (National Party), and Hasso von Hugel (Boers-Volkstaat Party) named candidates. August 6 - Transvaal sent $500,000 in foreign aid to Boerlandia as part of the South African Foreign Aid Plan. August 7 - Transvaal sent $250,000 in foreign aid to the Israeli nation of Hana_ in gratitude for assistance in their common war against The Nation of Zell. Riaan van der Byl returns to Johannesburg from his exile in Madrid. August 8 - Transvaal declared war on Brixton and Mortar. August 9 - Peace treaty signed with Brixton and Mortar. War with The Nation of Zell expired. August 11 - Flight Commander Leonard Wise appointd commander of the Transvaal Lugmag. Fourth factory built in Bloemfontien. August 13 - Fifth factory built in Pietersburg. August 22 - Nationwide news blackout goes into effect until the conclusion of the national election. August 27 - National election for the office of prime minister. The incumbant Prime Minister Paul Cruywagen is re-elected as the National Party of Tranvsaal secures 22 out of 43 electoral districts. Riaan van der Byl reinstated into the government. Transvaal Gesondheidsorg established with the first medical clinic (located in Pretoria) built in the nation. August 29 - Transvaal built is second school - in Johannesburg. September 1 - Government type changed from dictatorship to republic. September 2 - Transvaal sent $250,000 in foreign aid each to The Kingdom of Kirn, Teutoburg, and Germanai to assist them in the destruction of a traitor. September 9 - Transvaal brewed its first batch of beer after signing a trade agreement with the nation of Eldor for wheat. GREAT WAR IV: THE UNJUST WAR September 9, 2007 - Fourth Great War breaks out. September 10 - Transvaal declared war on Wimputopia (GOONS) in assistance of Norden Verein ally Hana. September 11, 2007 - Beetlejuice and Repulic of SubLime declared war on Transvaal. Government thrown into anarchy and civil war breaks out between Republican nationalists and the Volkstaat militias. During the rioting which followed, Volkstaat militia rebels freed Annetjie van Matteus from prison – she then goes into hiding along with Hasso Von Hugel. September 15 - Annetjie van Matteus and Hasso Von Hugel make their way towards the frontlines to defect. Transvaal commandos carry out the rescue mission Operation Pelikaan to free Emperor Justinian and the Imperial Family of Slavorussia. September 18 - All wars versus GOONS enemies expire. September 19 - Transvaal Foreign Minister Pieter Stellenbosch confirmed that Emperor Justinian and the Slavorussian imperial family were guests of the Transvaal Government. September 23 - The Volkstater movement is finally crushed by nationalist Republican forces loyal to Prime Minister Paul Cruywagen. Annetjie van Matteus and Dr. Hasso Von Hugel part their final ways at Bloemfontien. Van Matteus captured and arrested at a roadblock near Winburg. September 25 - Hasso Von Hugel committed suicide after his capture near Wurasoord by Republican troops. September 29 - Interior Minister Uys Rooyan de Ruijters arrested after evidence surfaced that he may have had covert links to the Slavorussia Dark Hand terrorists and the Volkstaat militias. September 19 - Transvaal declared war on Sparto (BAPS) guerillas in Mozambique. September 20 - Peace treaty signed with Sparto after receiving word BAPS had surrendered to Norden Verein. Martial law ends as Republican government control is re-established after riots. Transvaal declared war on Latasica (EotRS) and Lox Eos (EotRS). September 23 - Entente of the Rising Sun surrendered to Norden Verein; in compliance with the surrender, Transvaal sends peace treaty offers to Latasica and Lox Eos. September 28 - Wars with Latasica and Lox Eos expired. Resumed police action in Mozambique with strikes against EotRS guerillas from Crowdog Damnation and Ragna. September 30 - Transvaal agreed to a ceasefire with Crowdog Damnation after surrender to Norden Verein. October 1 - Peace treaty signed with Crowdog Damnation around half an hour after midnight. October 2 - Final punitive strikes against reminates of EotRS guerillas from Ragna, whose nation disbands a few hours later. WAR IN RHODESIA October 1-2, 2007 - In conjunction with Norden Verein’s Operation Schtiel, Transvaal declared war on hippy (LSF) and the United Working Class (LSF) to launch a massive anti-communist campaign in Zimbabwe-Rhodesia around 20 minutes prior to midnight. The Krygsmagte swiftly and decisively advanced 140 miles towards the outskirts of Bulawayo – the farthest extent of Transvaal territorial control to date. Riaan van der Byl named governor of the Rhodesian Protectorate. October 2 - Battle of Bulawayo commenced. Transvaal declared war on Soviet Britian (LSF) during the late afternoon. Transvaal Krygsmagte advances 5 miles during second day of heavy fighting against LSF guerillas. October 4 - Transvaal received $3,000,000 rand in reparations from the BAPS alliance. The Transvaal Lugmag completely rebuilt and refurbished. October 5 - Battle of Bulawayo ended after the city is occupied during the Krygsmagte’s 51-mile advance. October 6 - Battle of Bembesi. The Krygsmagte advanced just under 25 miles to pause just outside of the town of Nzisa to regroup. Transvaal political control now reached the Namibia-Botswana border in the west and Umtata in the south. October 7 - Recent business at an all time high, the economy doing well, and the Transvaler people are thrilled as a result. Staatspresident Botha held a public speech to announce that the government would allow the economy to ride the boom out. Colonel Johann Roussouw appointed new Minister of Interior. October 9 - War against the hippy guerillas expired. Transvaal declared war on the Socialist Bulgaria (LSF) and attacked their positions in Zimbabwe. Battle of Nzisa. Krygsmagte advanced of 42 miles to Somabhula. Peace treaty signed with Soviet Britian. October 10 - War against the United Working Class expired. Battle of Gweru. Transvaal victorious in the 21-mile advance to reach the outskirts of Gweru. Transvaal declared war on WCRTPU (LSF) and Heim (LSF) guerillas. October 11 - Transvaal advanced 35 miles to a position around 10 miles south of Redcliff, the last major ground battle of the anti-LSF campaign as the LSF guerilla forces are dissipated. October 12 - Socialist Bulgaria surrendered to Norden Verein and signed peace treaty with Transvaal. Transvaal then declared war on Anares (LSF). The frontline in Rhodesia advanced to Kwekwe – around 100 miles from Harare-Salisbury. October 14 - War against Anares ended through nation deletion. October 16 - Transvaal sent Boerlandia $500,000 rand in foreign as part of the South African Aid Plan. October 17 - A major earthquake rocked the northern territories of Transvaal causing severe damage to some of the villages located there. However the government refused to acknowledge that the people affected need help. Transvaal declared war on Chaz171berg (LSF). By now the frontier inside Rhodesia has stabilized around the town of Kwekwe. October 18-19 - Transvaal declared war on Kingdom of fate in response to an alliance execution order. Krygsmagte advanced 28 miles along the northern front towards the town of Battlefields. October 20-21 - Operations now consist of raiding parties destroying remnants of LSF technology remaining in Rhodesia. October 21 - Transvaal awarded hosting rights for UCFA Champions League 2. October 22 - First Battle of Battlefields. War against Chaz171berg ended through nation deletion. October 23 - Transvaal received $3,000,000 rand in foreign aid from crack land which goes into rebuilding infrastructure and refurbishment of the Lugmag. Second Battle of Battlefields ends in Tranvsaal victory. October 24 - Jakob Hertzog appointed Deputy Prime Minister; Herrman Steyn appointed Minister of Labour & Industry; Marthinus Hofmeyr appointed Minister of Finance. Treason trial of De Ruijters and Van Matteus. October 25 - War with Kingdom of fate ended with peace traty signed just prior to expiration. October 26 - War with WCRTPU expired and the Rhodesian campaign finally comes to an end. FROM NORDEN VEREIN TO THE SONS OF MUSPEL October 27, 2007 - Transvaal sent Vereeniging $500,000 rand in foreign as part of the South African Aid Plan. Botha formally resigned from Norden Verein and enrolled with the Sons Of Muspel. November 1 - Transvaal sent $500,000 rand in foreign aid to Union of Europe (SoM). November 3 - Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen announced his resignation as Prime Minister to take effect on November 12. November 5 - South West African Protectorate established; five new flags for usage in the protectorates are unfurled. November 7 - Transvaal sent $500,000 rand in foreign aid to Aryan Resistance (SoM). November 9 - Transvaal sent $500,000 rand in foreign aid to Germanai (SoM). November 12 - The city of East London is incorporated into Tranvsaal, giving the Republic an outlet to the sea through South African territory. Referendum regarding national anthem is announced; decision will take effect on the first anniversary of independence on December 26. Paul Cruywagen resigned as Prime Minister and succeeded by Jakob Martin Hertzog. Colonal Johann Roussouw, the Minister of Interior & State Security, appointed the new deputy prime minister. November 15 - Annetjie van Matteus released from prison and exiled to the South West African Protectorate. November 19 - Willem Coetzee appointed Deputy Prime Minister after Colonal Johann Roussouw steps down from the post. November 24 - Transvaal resigned from the Sons of Muspel. THE ORANJE FEDERAL REPUBLIC November 25 - Transvaal accepted as a member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). November 28 - Transvaal moved from Maroon to the Orange trading sphere. Trade agreement signed with Procinctia for oil and silver. November 29 - Second stadium improvement built; major territorial acquisition results in government control in Rhodesian reaching the Livingstone Falls on the Zambezi River and the outskrits of Harare-Salisbury in Rhodesia. Beira in Mozambique is incorporated into the Special Economic Zone. December 1 - Federale Republiek van Transvaal (Federal Republic of Transvaal) proclaimed. December 4 - Both the second medical clinic and chruch in Transvaal are built in Johannesburg. Establishment of the Roman Catholic diocese of Johannesburg with the appointment of Bishop Markus van Bruggen. December 12 - Trade agreement signed with Policce State for lumber and rubber. December 19-21 Transvaal mined the South Atlantic Ocean to maintain a blockade in support of Procinctia; start of the second South Atlantic Naval Crisis. December 21 - The cities of Port Elizabeth and Windhoek are annexed into the Republic. Transvaal and smallfrog signed the Transvaal Naval Accord near Bouvet Island in the South Atlantic. The treaty re-affirmed and guaranteed an exclusion zone to protect Transvaal from provocation by those nations which opt to RP navies. December 22 – Ambassador Piet Malan assassinated by socialist rebels in Tahoe Republic. December 23 - Flooding became a problem in Transvaal due to the recent rains; however the government refused to take action as the affected residents should not have built their homes in flood-prone areas. December 24 - First hospital is built in Pretoria. Annetjie van Matteus appointed the ambassador to Tahoe Republic. December 26 - Die Stem van Suid-Afrika replaced Sarie Marais as the national anthem. December 27 - Third school in the nation built in Bloemfontien. All remaining maroon trade agreements cancelled, which causes the start of a major economic slump. Trade agreement signed with Gardiewonka for fish and furs. All of Botswana came under Transvaal control. December 28 - Government offers asylum to the High King of Dun Carrig after anti-government riots break out there. December 29 - Transvaal Oorsese Korps expeditionary force departed the Tahoe Republic and then started deployment in Dun Carrig to assist with suppressing that nation's anti-government riots. 2008 January 1 - National motto changed from Ons is besig om ons volkstaat te maak (We are building our homeland) to Transvaal ewig voorwarts! (Transvaal forever onwards!) January 2 - Economic problems increase after trade agreement with Gardiewonka is cancelled and the government is unable to pay its bills. Prime Minister Hertzog declares martial law as a preventive measure to quell potential public unhappiness with his government. Trade agreement for marble and lead signed with Mega Land; gains bonus resource of scholars. January 3 - Transvaal Oorsese Korps evacuated from Dun Carrig along with 200 Ierse Vrywillingers (Irish Volunteers) which are latered incorporated as a foreign detachment within the TOK. January 4 - Mega Land sent $1,000,000 rand in foreign aid to Transvaal in exchange for signing trade agreement. Trade agreement signed with Wewtopia for aluminum and coal, which resulted in territorial expansion. Lusaka came under government control along with all of Rhodesia. A direct land route was connected with the Walvis Bay enclave. Afrikaans Language Monument in Paarl now under Transvaal control. Signed short-term trade agreement with HoboCave1 for iron and wheat. January 5 - Trade agreement with HoboCave1 cancelled when a new agreement for iron and wheat is signed with Abfioland which gave Transvaal the bonus resources of steel, automobiles, beer, construction, and asphalt. January 6 - Kaapstad (Cape Town) peacefully annexed into Transvaal. January 7 - Afrikaner Vryheidsdag (Afrikaner Freedom Day) proclaimed when all South African territory comes under Transvaal government control after Simonstown is annexed into the Republic four minutes after midnight. Prime Minister Hertzog declares the end of the Oranje Oorgangstydperk (economic transitional period to Orange). The city of Blantyre in Nyasaland (Malawi) occupied as part of the Rhodesian Protectorate. January 10 - The state of emergency ends as republican rule is restored by Prime Minister Hertzog. January 13 - New trade agreement signed with Saxonville for aluminum and coal after previous agreement was abruptly cancelled by Wewtopia the day before. January 17 - Trade agreement with Saxonville terminated which resulted in a new economic crisis when the government was unable to pay its bills. January 19 - Trade agreement signed with andresen for aluminum and coal. January 20 - Economic stability resumed when the government paid its bills. January 23 - Universiteit van Stellenbosch (university) built. January 29 - 50 Sakhalin soldiers arrived at Walvisbaai with 12 units of techology after claiming asylum from the BLEU-NADC War. The troops were incorporated into the Transvaal Oorsese Korps as the Sakhalinse Vrykorp (Sakhalinese Free Corps). Uys Rooyan de Ruijters released from prison. February 1 - University of Johannesburg (university) built. February 2 - Coup attempt by Interior Ministry against Prime Minister Hertzog failed; Colonel Johann Roussouw killed. Staatspresident Botha proclaims himself Protector of South Africa. February 4 - Deputy Prime Minister Willem Coetzee appointed to the post of Minister of Interior & State Security. February 8 - Transvaal sent $500,000 in foreign aid to the newly-established nation of Sirocco as part of the South African Aid Plan. February 11 - Transvaal military participated in the International Conference on the Conventions of Naval Strength hosted by Arenellia. February 12 - Transvaal declared war on the Union of Mahone (GPA) to commence the Nyasaland Campaign of the Continuum-GPA War. Battle of Matope won by Transvaal; the Krygsmagte advanced 29 miles. February 13 - Battle of Zomba won by Transvaal; ground troops advanaced 27 miles to Domasi-Kachulu district. February 14 - Battle of Chilwa Lake; Tranvsaal troops advanced 10 miles after initial defeat in first round of attacks. Union of Mahone striked Pretoria with two cruise missiles which resulted in 184 civilian casualties. February 15 - Transvaal Krygsmagte suffered defeat during the First Battle of Liwonde. During the Second Battle of Liwonde six hours later, the Krygsmagte advanced 1 mile. February 16 - Battle of Balaka resulted in resounding victory against Union of Mahone and an advance of 6 miles to the outskirts of Balaka and Liwonde. February 18 - First Battle of Ncheu. Krygsmagte advanced just under 1 mile as Union of Mahone resistance crumpled. New school built in Kaapstad (Cape Town) after national population exceeded 25,000. February 20 - War with Union of Mahone expired. February 21 - Transvaal declared war on Iridia (GPA). Second Battle of Ncheu. February 25 - Third Battle of Ncheu resulted in Krygsmagte victory and the complete destruction of the Iridia military. Transvaal froces advanced 12 miles. February 29 - War with Iridia expired; Transvaal then decleared war on Flippinistan (GPA). March 1 - The second annual Transvaal World Cup association football (soccer) tournament commenced play. Department of Education released the monumental historical work History of Transvaal (Volume I) and History of Transvaal (Volume II). March 2 - Water rationing starts as a result of a drought due to several months since the last rains in the outlying territories. March 3 - Transvaal recognised the independence of Cherokee Namibia from the South West Africa Protectorate. South West African Protectorate renamed the Northern Namibia Protectorate. In Nyasaland, 36 civilians killed during missile attacks launched by Flippinistan. March 4 - Battle of Mponela-Dowa ends in Transvaal victory. Education system completed with the construction of the nation's fifth school located in the South Western Townships. March 5 – Krygsmagte suffered defeat at Battle of Salima. March 6 – Transvaal military forces advance almost 22 miles after two victories at in the Battle of Ntchisi. March 7 - Transvaal declared war on yankee nation (GPA) and Republic of Akatra (GPA). March 8 - War with Flippinistan expired. March 9 - Transvaal declared war on Drs Baltish Próvnn of Wolfpack due to IRON alliance commitments in the Wolfpack War. March 10 - The Federal Government sent $1,000,000 rand in foreign aid to Cherokee Namibia, fulfilling independence agreements arising from the Treaty of Lüderitz signed with that nation. March 15 - Continuum-GPA War ends in GPA surrender. Wars against yankee nation (GPA) and Republic of Akatra expired. March 16 - Nyasaland campaign against Wolfpack guerillas ended when Drs Baltish Próvnn was destroyed through admin deletion. March 17 - Transvaal Krygsmagte troops invaded Southern Congo. Lumbumbashi occupied and the "Katanga Free State" client regime established. Dr. François Ngarta Kananga made its president. March 31 - Ministry of Sport & Athletics built third stadium improvment in Kaapstad (Cape Town). April 1 - "Katanga Free State" collapsed from its own ineptitude; territory re-incorporated into the Congo. April 6 - Third medical clinic built in Kaapstad. = Military = Transvaal Defense Shield The Transvaal Defense Shield (Transvaal Weermagskild) is awarded to those national leaders who contribute to the defense, safety, and well-being of Transvaal during times of war and national strife. Receipiants of the Transvaal Defense Shield are deemed honorary Regimental Colonels in the Transvaal Army. The shield design commemorates the laagar tactics (defensive circle of ox-carts) used during the Slag van Bloedrivier (Battle of Blood River, Dec.16, 1838) when 470 voortrekkers repulsed between 10000 and 20000 Zulu until relief arrived. The following individuals have been named receipiants of the Transvaal Defense Shield by Staatspresident Botha and the Government of the Transvaal Republic: comi3k of Dobrogea The cardinal of Khortoza Wheedle of Totenstadt Hendrik von Kruger of Boer Staat Jake Felan of Klingen Without_Fear of Gaelic Empire Wazamaza of Krionia Nikanor of Republic of Dresden colemorris of Reise Darroch of Northwest Territory President Ken of Kenlandia Transvaal Armed Forces (TAF) TAF Commander-in-Chief: Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen The Transvaal Krygsmagte (Transvaal Armed Forces) at present consists of 15,000 soldiers and 1,500 tanks. Since independence, the TAF has suffered 122,619 casualties. The Transvaal Oorsese Korps (Transvaal Overseas Corps) was established on December 23, 2007 as an expeditionary force for RP deployment assistance in allied nations. Annetjie van Matteus was appointed commander (with the rank of Colonel) when the TOK was sent to the Tahoe Republic on December 24, 2007. The expeditionary force departed Tahoe for re-deployment in Dun Carrig on December 29, 2007. Within the TOK are two foreign detachments: 200 Ierse Vrywillingers (Irish Volunteers) which were evacuated from Dun Carrig on January 3, 2008 and 50 Sakhalinse Vrykorps (Sakhalin Free Corps) which claimed asylum in Transvaal on January 29, 2008. Transvaal Air Force (TLM) TAF Air Force Commander: Flight Commander Leonard Wise The Transvaal Lugmag (airforce) presently consists of the following aircraft: 52 F-22 Raptor (fighter) 3 Su-30 MKI (fighter) 5 Tupolev Tu-160 (bomber) Flight Commander Rik Jansens attended the Kashlinkov AirFest '07 held in May 2007. During the airshow, he negotiated the purchase of 2 F-100 Super Sabre fighters for the TLM. During the South African War, Rik Jansens was shot down and killed on May 28, 2007 during an interception mission in his P-51 Mustang. The Lugmag remained without a commander until August 11, 2007 when Flight Commander Leonard Wise was promoted to the position of Lugmag Commander. The Lugmag was completely destroyed in the GOONS invasion of Transvaal during Fourth Great War, although it was soon rebuilt with over $500,000 rand in funds looted from the war against the EotRS nation Lox Eos. = Improvements = Harbour (1): Walvis Bay Banks (5): Nasionale Bank van Transvaal; Transvaal Spaarbank (Transvaal Savings Bank); Boers-Handelsbank van Transvaal (Farmers-Commercial Bank of Transvaal); Transvaler Staatsbelegginge Bank (Transvaal State Investment Bank), Afrika-Kredietsbank (African Credit Bank) Clinics (3): Transvaal Gesondheidsorg clinics in Pretoria, Johannesburg, and Kaapstad. Factories (5): Pretoria, Johannesburg, Krugersdorp, Bloemfontien, Pietersburg Foreign Ministry (1): Staatsregeringministrie van Buitlandse Sake Hospital (1): Transvaal Gesondheidsorg hospital in Pretoria. Stadiums (3): Botha Stadium (Pretoria); Jake Felan Klingen Memorial Stadium (Johannesburg); Unification Stadium (Kaapstad) Schools (5): Pretoria, Johannesburg, Bloemfontien, Kaapstad, Soweto Universities (2): Stellenbosch University; Johannesburg University Churches (2): Church of Transvaal (Pretoria diocese); Roman Catholic (Johannesburg diocese) = Foreign embassies in Transvaal = Staatsregeringministrie van Buitlandse Sake (Department of Foreign Affairs) handles all diplomacy and national overseas interests for Transvaal. The following nations have ambassadors and diplomatic missions based in Pretoria (ruler in parentheses); Führer Rommel of Kashlinkov is the current Dean of the Foreign Diplomatic Corps based on his seniority: Kashlinkov (Aichen Von Kolvenstat, Representative of the NDRK) - Dean of the FDC'' Slavorussia (Justinian the Mighty) Kingdom of Persia (Ali Akbar Mind) The Kingdom Of March (Margrave) Tahoe Republic (Mudd) - Ambassador Séamus Ó Grianna Procinctia (Generalissimo) Republic of Umar (Solomon) - Ambassador Asok Van Otem Imperial Union of Northumbria United Kingdom of Shilla Kingdom of Belgium Neo Japan - Ambassador Hinnata Shojin Soviet Britian Cherokee Namibia Soviet Sindorin - Ambassador Yuri Kustavich Rebel Army (Lavo_2) - Ambassador Yoni Ben-Levi J Andres - Ambassador Mickey Bethesda Australia2 - Ambassador Elizabeth Taylor PDSAR Ghost in a Shell Dun Carrig Vashnoria - Ambassador Elliot James Jackosia - Ambassador Damon Yen Yugoslavia = Sports = The Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal (Department for Sport and Athletics of Transvaal) governs all aspects of sports and athletics in the nation. Rugby and association football (soccer) are the most popular team sports in Tranvsaal and are represented by the following national associations: Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Association Football Union) and Transvaal Rugbyvereniging (Tranvsaal Rugby Union). At present the only teams based in the nation are national squads - which are nicknamed the Springboks. Both squads are "owned" by the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal and managed by Bartnel Botha, the current Minister for Sport & Athletics. The soccer Springboks play in the UCFA Champions League and Liga Mundo while the rugby Springboks compete in the Cybernations Rugby Championship The Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Football Union) domestic soccer league was established on November 13, 2007 and commenced play the following month. National Teams ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL RUGBY Honours ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL UCFA Cup 4 Champions (February 2008) RUGBY -none- Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer On April 3, 2007 the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese (Department for Sport and Athletics) announced the post-war reconstruction project to host the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer. Category:TransvaalCategory:Nations of Africa Category:Good Nation Pages